1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to transmitters, and more particularly, to multifunctional transmitters capable of transmitting signals of different specifications in different modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, analog and digital type interfaces have been used together to process video signals in an LCD device. Here, the analog type interface has an advantage that it can allow a CRT (cathode ray tube) display to be directly substituted for the LCD device. Further, the digital type interface has an advantage in picture quality due to impedance matching and the like in the LCD device. The digital type interfaces for the LCD device which are widely used include a TMDS (transmission minimized differential signaling) type interface or an LVDS (low voltage differential signaling) type interface. Thus, in order to be compatible with different LCD devices, video or graphic processors used in electronic device, such as a computer or consumer product, are required to support the digital type interface outputting both a TMDS type digital video signal and an LVDS type digital video signal, or other types of digital video signals.